onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Paramisha
Paramisha (超人系 パラミシア, Chōjinkei Paramishia, literally translated as Superhuman SystemOne Piece Yellow: Grand Elements p. 216) is a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce some kind of substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into elements like Logias, or transforming into animals like Zoans. Though they don't include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them however are capable of other forms of transformations. In the English versions, this class is called Paramythia.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.1 Chapter 1 and Episode 1, The concept of Paramecia Devil Fruits and Devil Fruits in general is introduced. Strengths The Paramecia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story. These can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, though the extent of useful attacks or strategies can depend greatly on the user themselves. Some people may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others will never learn how to completely harness their skills. Weakness The Paramecia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Paramecia types are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time (as noted by Enel). The power of a paramecia type devil fruit varies however. As Whitebeard, once considered the strongest man alive with the power to destroy the world had the power of the Gura Gura no Mi. Although other Devil Fruit types may also lead to the user being considered a "freak", none are more noted for this than the Paramecia group. This is due to some of the abilities granted by Paramecia fruits being considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 391 and Episode 275, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers made her an outcast on her home island of Ohara. The villagers and other children considered her a freak of nature. Other information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided into several subcategories. Unlike Zoan or Logia (excluding filler), Paramecia-type includes several powers based on man-made objects or substances, for example scissors. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramecia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (Bombs, doors, etc.) Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Bonney and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit's power can also differ from user to user. For instance, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Yomi Yomi no Mi have powers that are active at all times, while others such as the Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi require self-activation. There are also many types of Paramecia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Califa, Musshuru, and Magellan); or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Mr 1, and Jaws). These types of Paramecia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort are able to generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. List of Known Paramecia Fruits * Gomu Gomu no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Gom-Gom): Gives the user a body made of rubber and immunity to electricity and also allows them to hit Electric Logia fruit users. Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry. * Bara Bara no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Puzzle-Puzzle): Allows the user to split their body into separate parts. Also gives immunity to slashing attacks. * Sube Sube no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Swish-Swish): Makes user slippery. In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss and a change in her complexion. * Kilo Kilo no Mi: Allows the user to change their body weight. * Bomu Bomu no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Bom-Bom): Turns the user's body and secretions into bombs. (Mr. 5 was able to use this fruit's powers to create "booger bombs.") * Hana Hana no Mi (''versione italiana: frutto Fior-Fior): Allows the user to grow extra limbs on any surfaces, including his/her own body. * Doru Doru no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Dela-Dela): Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Baku Baku no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Gnam-Gnam): Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. * Mane Mane no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Mimo-Mimo): Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being. * Toge Toge no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Ago-Ago): Allows the user to grow spikes from their body. * Supa Supa no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Lama-Lama): Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. * Ori Ori no Mi: Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch. * Bane Bane no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Coil-Coil): Allows the user to turn his limbs into springs. * Noro Noro no Mi: Allows the user to slow objects and people for 30 seconds with a special beam. * Doa Doa no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Door-Door): Allows the user to create doors/portals anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. * Awa Awa no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Bubble-Bubble): Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles. These bubbles can clean anything, including strength. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Beri Beri no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Berry-Berry): Allows the user to split body into many different kinds of balls, like football, soccer, etc... * Sabi Sabi no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Rust-Rust): Allows the user to rust metal. * Shari Shari no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Wheel-Wheel): Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. * Yomi Yomi no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Yomi-Yomi): Grants the user a second life. However, once the user has been brought back from death, their power becomes inactive and they are merely left with their inability to swim. * Kage Kage no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Shadow-Shadow): Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. * Horo Horo no Mi: Allows the user to create and control ghosts with purposes going from depressing and /or explosive attacks to information gather. * Suke Suke no Mi: Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people. For example, Absalom kept rocket launchers hidden invisibly in his sleeves, making it seem as though he is shooting bullets from his hands. * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Pad-Pad): Allows the user to repel anything they touch, including physical feelings (such as pain and fatigue). * Mero Mero no Mi: Allows the user to turn others to stone. Only works if the victim is not in control of their emotions (usually those of lust or love). * Doku Doku no Mi: Allows user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Horu Horu no Mi: Allows user to inject different hormones into its own body as well as others' bodies. * Choki Choki no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Zak-Zak): Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Gura Gura no Mi: Allows user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi: Allows the user to fly and to levitate non-living things. Filler * Goe Goe no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Voice-Voice): Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. (Movie 1) * Kama Kama no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Gust-Gust): Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. * Hiso Hiso no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Whisper-Whisper): Allows user to talk to animals. * Kachi Kachi no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Sickle-Sickle Fruit): Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. * Nemu Nemu no Mi: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. * Atsu Atsu no Mi (versione italiana: frutto Sickle-Sickle Fruit): Allows the user to manipulate heat. Easily mistake as a Logia. * Mini Mini no Mi: Allows the user to change body size. * Noko Noko no Mi: Allows user to create and control poisonous mushroom spores. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Ami Ami no Mi: Allows the user to swallow anything and turn the material into a net. SBS * Gero Gero no Mi: Makes the user disgusting. * Samu Samu no Mi: The user can only tell bad jokes. References Categoria:Frutti del diavolo